


Captain Lambert

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the British Navy, Captain Adam Lambert has lost his ship and his crew. Thanks to Captain Adam Lambert, Jack Sparrow has about lost his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, I placed this just after the end of the first Pirates of the Caribbean move.

"Thanks again for taking me aboard, Sparrow," Adam said as he knocked back a swig of rum, careful to keep it from spilling on his newly dried greatcoat.

"Don't mention it...What did you say your name was again?" Jack asked.

"Lambert. Captain Adam Lambert," he gestured widely with his hand.

"Of what ship?"

"The Trespassing,” Adam’s face screwed up, “Although currently that ship is in the hands of the lovely Royal Navy," Adam practically spat the words, "As is its crew...I had to sit, clinging to a damn piece of wood watching my ship sail away," Adam turned his face out to the sea, eyes searching for something that wasn’t there.

"I know how that feels love, trust me," Jack said.

"I suppose you would Captain Jack Sparrow,” Adam smiled at him, “Unfortunately I was not left with a pistol, nor anywhere near an island. It wasn't but luck that I was even found by a ship, let alone a pirate one who'd be willing to take me aboard," Adam laughed lightly. 

"Luck...Or perhaps just my keen intuition, Mr. Lambert," Jack spoke up.

"CAPTAIN Lambert," Adam corrected with a wink. Jack tilted his hat at him.

"Of course. Now Captain Lambert...” Jack tilted back in his chair and clapped his hands together, “Where ye be headed?"

"The real question, Sparrow, is where are you taking me? Because I plan to get off as soon as you make land so as to try and regain my ship,"

"Well, I suppose...” Jack appeared to think about it for a moment, “The crew and I could afford a brief stop at Tortuga..."

"That would be much appreciated,” Adam tried to hold back a smirk, “Let me guess, you're running low on rum?"

"It's nearly gone," Jack said with devastation in his voice.

Adam lifted up his bottle in a toast.

"I shall treasure this then," He said quietly and took another sip before looking back up to meet Jack’s gaze. The two stared at each other for a moment longer than was needed. Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"So, I'll set you up a spot in the sleeping quarters, provide you with food, shelter and rum and you shall tarry about the ship until we make berth in Tortuga, savvy?" He raised an eyebrow in question. Adam pursed his lips as he thought the captain’s words over.

"Sounds about right. Except for one thing...You're really going to put me up in the crew's quarters? A respected pirate captain? What kind of propriety is that? I should have place in the Captain’s chamber," Adam folded his arms and pouted. 

"If you’re so respected how come I hadn't heard of you?" Jack taunted.

"That's because I like to keep myself a secret," Adam retorted.

"Well, I suppose, in the matter of decency for a ship captain...” Jack gestured to Adam, who nodded, “There could be enough room for you to share the Captain's chambers aboard my ship," he trailed off, not meeting Adam’s eyes.

Adam narrowed his eyes and smiled, leaning forward to murmur in Jack's ear.

"T'would be much appreciated..." Jack looked up and met Adam’s eyes. He put out a hand for Adam to shake.

"It was a pleasure rescuing you from the sea Adam Lambert," he said. Adam smiled and shook hands, both men heavily ringed.

"Likewise. And I shall see you tonight...Jack Sparrow,"

"Likewise,"  
\--

“Lambert!” Jack sauntered over the ship to where Adam stood at the bow of the ship, coat flapping in the wind along with the feather in his hat, hands placed proudly on his hips. He turned around when he heard Jack approaching.

“Yes Captain?” he asked.

“Why on earth did you relieve those two dimwits of duty!?” Jack accused.

“They were practically dead on their feet. Having them on guard would do more harm than good,” Adam replied, flippant.

“That’s why I keep the idiots on guard! So they don’t muck up anything else!” Jack insisted.

“Then why do you keep them aboard at all?” Adam asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Because…because…I am the captain of this ship and I say so!” Jack flailed his arms around at the indignity of his authority being usurped. Captain Lambert had been doing it all day. The moment he had been let loose on deck, Adam had turned from stranded ship captain into an insolent cheeky thorn in Jack’s side. 

Jack would say one thing, and moments later Adam would come by and change the orders, claiming his way was actually better than Jack’s! The scallywag… Jack turned to glare at him

“I’m regretting letting you near my rum,” 

“No you aren’t darling. You should see me without it,” Adam winked, “I’m insufferable,”

“You’re insufferable now!” Jack insisted.

“That’s what you think,” Adam retorted. “When I’m on my ship-”

“This is not your ship!” Jack interrupted, flailing again, this time reaching for his sword. He whipped it out and put it at the other man’s throat. Adam just raised his eyebrows and hands up slightly, nonplussed, “This is my ship! Black Pearl! Captain Jack Sparrow! My ship! And you-you…” he trailed off, unable to come up with the insult of proper magnitude. Adam smiled a saucy grin.

“I what?” 

Jacks huffed in a deep breath through his nose and had to forcibly lower his sword. He whipped around and in search of his first mate. Most of the crew had been watching the exchange in silence, heads flipping back and forth between the two men.

“Gibbs! Search the horizon! First island we see, I’m dumping him!” He concluded. Adam just smirked. Gibbs came up and put a calming hand on Jack’s shoulder

“Captain? Perhaps ye should rest for a wee bit? Clear your head? Wouldn’t want to be making any rash decisions now…” 

“You should listen to your first mate Jack,” Adam interjected. Jack turned to give him a heated glare before looking back at Gibbs and his crew.

“I see now! You’re all on his side!”

“Well, to be fair, I have much better taste…” Adam added. Gibbs then turned to look at him

“And Captain Lambert, perhaps ye should wait below…” he said.

“If you say so,” Adam shrugged, “Ta-Ta now Captain!” He gave a coy little finger wave before disappearing below deck. Jack once again turned to Gibbs.

“Why are you taking his side!? I’m the captain!” He asked in a huff.

“Aye sir,” Gibbs acknowledged, “But well the crew and I have taken a notice that well-”

“What?”

“He reminds us a bit of you sir,” Gibbs said with a shrug.

“What!? There is no one like me!” Jack said flabbergasted, “And I am not like him!” he added.

“Think about it Captain. If you were trapped aboard another captain’s ship, would you be content to just pratter about and be a good passenger?” Gibbs posed. Jack frowned as he thought it over.

“I wouldn’t act like him…” he insisted, borderline pouting. 

“If you say so Captain…”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack ventured below decks, he found Adam lounging in one of the hammocks of the crew’s quarters, blackening his nails with indigo. God knows where he found it.

“What do you want Captain? An apology?” He asked in a bland voice, not looking up from his nails, “Or do you merely wish to engage me in a swordfight where none of your crewmates can step in?”

“Look here you scurvy bugger! For the first time in a very long time, I have my ship back. MY ship. And I will not let someone like you take that from me!” He asserted.

“Someone like me?” Adam asked, tilting his head in confusion. Jack simply gestured to Adam with flailing arms, trying to illustrate Adam’s…Adam-ness. Adam smiled in understanding.

“I’m sorry if I overstep my bounds Jack,” Adam said, “But I am not one to sit quietly. If I see something that can be done better, I am going to fix it,” He folded his arms in determination.

“But, but could you at least try to leave the ship-captaining to me!?” Jack beseeched.

“I suppose, since you are being such a fine upstanding gentleman to take me aboard in the first place…I could attempt to keep my mouth shut at times,” Adam relented,” No guarantees though,” he winked.

“You’re lucky the crew likes you Lambert,” Jack narrowed his eyes and glared.

“Captain Lambert,” Adam corrected before hopping up out of the hammock and giving Jack a mock-salute, “See you tonight Captain Jack,” he winked and Jack’s eyes followed him as he swished down a corridor…God knows where he was going.  
\--

“-And then I said to Tommy that’d he’d have better luck finding the map had it been tucked into her bosom!” The whole crew erupted into laughter as Adam regaled them with another tale from the Trespassing. 

It had been like this the whole dinner. The rum was flowing heavily while Adam dominated the conversation, talking about this and that, demanding attention. Despite Adam’s promise to stay out of the way, he had still managed to peruse the whole ship and gain even more adoration from the crew, much to Jack’s discontent. Now there was no way he could dump him overboard. And even worse, they still had to share sleeping quarters. 

Jack took the high road and simply refused to speak to the other ship Captain. He kept his arms crossed and fumed all through dinner. Like an adult.

“Captain?” Gibbs nudged his side, “You seem awful quiet this evening. Something wrong?”

“No, nothing at all,” Jack snipped, “In the morning, I’ll just quietly row off in the longboat and leave you with your new captain,”

“Sir, you’re not feeling a spot of jealousy are you?” Gibbs asked with disbelief.

“Not in the slightest! He’s impudent. He needs to learn his place aboard my ship,” Jack turned to where Adam was now making kissy faces at Cotton’s parrot.

“Sir, perhaps ye could renegotiate sleeping quarters with Captain Lambert while he is aboard this ship. I’m sure if you talked it over he’d be amenable to change-“

“No!” Jack exclaimed, “That would be letting him win! I will sleep with him!” 

Gibbs raised a high eyebrow and Jack backtracked.

“In the same room I mean! I will sleep in the same room with him,”

“If you say so Captain,”

\--

 

"You must get lonely aboard the ship Jack," Adam announced, somewhat suddenly, as he stared up at the roof of the Captain’s chambers from his pallet on the floor. Jack had stood by his decision and allowed Adam to stay, if only for the fact that his crew would have his head if he ‘disrespected’ Adam in any way. Jack frowned as he thought over the statement.

"I have a lively crew,” he said, “And colorful passengers…” he added in a grumble, giving Adam a meaningful glare.

"I meant get lonely for a different sort of company...” Adam turned on his side to look at Jack, “I know I do,"

"Tortuga is a marvelous place to cure such loneliness," Jack stated, not looking over to meet Adam’s eye.

"But Tortuga is at least a week away. And WE are here together NOW, are we not?" Adam got up enough so that he was kneeling at the side of Jack’s bed, with one hand under his chin.

"Aye…” Jack drawled, uncertain what exactly Adam was alluding to.

“And theoretically…we could indeed cure each other of said loneliness. Could we not?” Adam raised an eyebrow and shifted a little closer.

“Aye…” Jack repeated, “Theoretically,” 

“Do you want it?” Adam moved even closer so that his face was just above Jack’s, “Want me?”

“I think you’re a cheeky bugger,” Jack retorted.

“I didn’t ask if you liked me…” Adam rolled his eyes and whispered, “I asked if you want me,” Adam’s lively blue eyes narrowed as he moved even closer, lips nearly touching.

“Ah,” 

“And I think I know the answer to that…” Adam smirked before pressing his mouth against Jack’s in a soft kiss that rapidly grew hungry, the stress between them finally peaking. Jack’s hand buried themselves in Adam’s thick hair while Adam crawled up so that he was pressing down all along Jack’s body, keeping their lips fused and in constant motion. 

The kiss was dynamic with both men fighting to gain control and neither side relinquishing. Adam used his larger size and advantage of being on top to press Jack into the mattress, grabbing his wrists and holding above his head as he attacked him with his lips, their tongues tangling.

It wasn’t really apparent who the first one to start moving was but it soon became clear that they were both actively grinding against each other as they rode out the continued tension from the day. 

Adam released one of Jack’s wrists to trail his hand down the front of his shirt and yank it open, revealing his chest. Adam moved his kiss down to Jack’s neck while he opened the front of his pants, wrapping his hand around his length.

Jack quickly got the idea and helped Adam pull open his own shirt and pants until there was one solid swatch of touching skin. 

Adam wrapped one large hand around his and Jack’s cocks, groaning as the heated flesh slid against one another. 

Jack twined his fingers in Adam’s hair and pulled him down for a quick, messy kiss while  
Adam’s motions brought them both closer and closer to the edge.

Eventually, Adam sucked in one stuttering breath as he reached his climax, spilling over his hand and slicking up his motions, causing Jack to follow a moment later, hissing out a breath, eyes closing shut after one final glimpse of Adam’s pleasure-wrecked eyes.

\--

“I am sorry for stepping on your toes today,” Adam said once both men had finally caught their breath, Adam now curled up next to Jack on the bed, “I’m so used to being Captain. It hasn’t really sunk in yet that I’m no longer in control of my own ship,”

“I know the feeling. I…suppose I apologize as well. For earlier. For…”

“Overreacting?” Adam suggested.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jack frowned. Adam smirked.

"I remember when I first set foot aboard the Trespassing," Adam said as he stared at the ceiling, "It was like the ship was a part of me. And now? She's just... gone," 

"I understand mate. A captain without his ship is like..." Jack trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

"A lover without a heart," Adam completed it for him.

"Precisely," Jack agreed.

“Goodnight Jack,”

“Goodnight…Adam,”


End file.
